Christmas Must Be Something More
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Kim's always thought there must be something more to Christmas. Jack listens in to something he shouldn't have (Summary sucks) I do not own Kickin' It or Christmas Must Be Something More by Taylor Swift.


**This is the second of my many Christmas one-shots! This one is a Kick story! Hope you like it!**

**Kim's POV**

Rudy had just left. Leaving me with a box full of decorations for the dojo that needed to be hung. No one was there but me. _Great friends I've got_ I thought. Note the sarcasm. I started to hang the decorations.

My mind started to wander to Jack. This was his first Christmas here in Seaford. Maybe I should make it special just for him. He was the heartthrob of the school. He had girls crawling over him all the time. Sometimes it made me sick. I admit it. I, Kim Crawford, have a crush on Jack Brewer. _Stop it, Kim_ I scolded myself. _He would never like you as more than a friend. Just give up and focus on decorating. _I sighed and started putting on lights. I started singing quietly to myself.

As I put up the small fake Christmas tree and started decorating it, I found what goes on the top. It was an angel holding a baby that was supposed to be baby Jesus. I put it on the top. I looked around the dojo that was finally done. It looked so cheery. I looked at the angel on top of the Christmas tree. I always thought Christmas was something more than presents and decorating.

Nobody knows this, but I can sing and write songs. I did write a Christmas song specifically about how Christmas must be something more. It wasn't that great in my opinion, but no one was ever gonna hear it. I picked up the guitar I store in the dojo and started strumming the song.

**Jack's POV**

I was walking to the dojo to help Kim decorate. I saw that it looked like she had already done everything. I was about to go in and complement on it, when I saw Kim inside with a guitar and she started strumming it. She looked so beautiful concentrating on her music. I guess I have to admit it to myself. I have a crush on Kim Crawford, but she would never see me as more than a friend.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw she pulled out some sheet music and start writing on it. She obviously didn't want anyone to see it, so I did the polite thing. I hid in a bush and listened in. She started trying to find the right chords, when Jerry, Milton, and Eddie walked up to me.

"Yo, dude." Jerry greeted. He was in a happy mood.

"Why are you hiding behind a bush?" Milton asked. I shushed them and motioned for them to get down. They did as they were told.

"I wanna see what Kim's doing, but she obviously doesn't want anyone to see it." I whisper/yelled.

"Then shouldn't you not be doing this?" Eddie asked. I shushed him again, but more annoyed this time.

I heard Kim start to talk from inside the dojo. "Okay, let's try this out." _Try what out? _I thought. "There must be something more to Christmas than presents and decorating." She said to herself. The guys and I looked and saw her starting to strum a song. It sounded like an original. It was actually pretty good. Then she started singing. She sounded, in my opinion, like an angel. **(A/N If you want to hear the song, look up "Christmas Must Be Something More" by Taylor Swift. It definitely tells how I feel about Christmas)**

_What if ribbons and bows didn't mean a thing  
Would the song still survive without five golden rings  
Would you still wanna kiss without mistletoe  
What would happen if God never let it snow  
What would happen if Christmas carols told a lie  
Tell me what would you find_

_You'd see that today holds something special  
Something holy, not superficial  
So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
So here's something you should know that is for sure  
Christmas must be something more_

_What if angels did not pay attention to__  
All the things that we wished they would always do  
What if happiness came in a cardboard box  
Then I think there is something we all forgot  
What would happen if presents all went away  
Tell me what would you find_

_You'd see that today holds something special  
Something holy, not superficial  
So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
So here's something you should know that is for sure  
Christmas must be something more_

_We get so caught up in all of it  
Business and relationships  
Hundred mile an hour lives  
And it's this time of year  
And everybody's here  
It seems the last thing on your mind_

_Is that the day holds something special  
Something holy, not superficial  
So here's to Jesus Christ who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
But here's something you should know that is for sure  
Christmas must be something  
Christmas must be something  
Christmas must be something more_

_There's gotta be more  
There's gotta be more_

I couldn't help what I did next. I ran into the dojo and told Kim, "I totally agree." She stood up and looked shocked.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked angrily. Why did I have to hide in the bush?

"From the beginning?" I asked more than said.

"Jack!" She yelled. She slumped to the floor. "I didn't want anyone to know about this. That's why I do it when nobody's around." I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

I wiped the tear away. "I'm sorry. It's just you have an amazing talent. I couldn't resist listening in." She looked up at me with a smile, but still had tears in her eyes. I got down on the floor next to her. "I do agree. Christmas is about celebrating how Jesus was born and how he saved us. It's a time to spend with the ones you love."

"Yeah." She said. "I guess that's why I'm here with you." Wait, what did she just say?

"What?" I asked. I want to know if I heard her right.

She stood up and I stood up too. "I said I loved you, okay?" She half said, half yelled at me. "And not just as a friend, as more than a friend." I stood there shocked. Big mistake. "Just forget it, okay?"

She started to walk away with tears in her eyes. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around and into a kiss. She was shocked at first and then I felt her melt into the kiss. I pulled away. She put her forehead on mine. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget this." I said. She pulled me into another kiss.

**Thanks for reading hope you guys liked it. I wanna get these up early so you can read them and get into the Christmas spirit like me. There are gonna be at least 3 more one-shots, so check back soon!**


End file.
